A sequel: Baby, Kiss me
by totallyloud
Summary: A little sequel for the fic Love me, Kiss me.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, not mine.

AN: Soo… I know most of you guys are waiting for this. But I think it won't meet some of your expectations. -,-' ehehe This is just a fluff about our fave couple in connection to my story _**Love me, Kiss me**_. SO yeah I guess it's just an _extra_ chapter. Again, some of the scenes and concepts here are quite unoriginal- some, I got from recent dramas I have watched. So there, warning's there already. Still interested in reading? Thanks :] and enjoy!

* * *

-

-

-

**Sakura**

She slowly felt her consciousness dawn unto her as the rays of the sun hit her eyelids. "Ugh…" She groaned, feeling dizzy.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned on her other side, shielding herself from consciousness, and felt for… felt for… She suddenly sat up. "Where is he?" Her brows furrowed as she rubbed my eyes.

She frowned as she realized he's not anywhere in this room. "Ugh. I can't go back to sleep now…"

So she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom and cleansed herself.

-

After coming out fresh from the bathroom, she went downstairs and looked for him. In the kitchen, "Not here." She sighed. In the laundry room, "Still not here." In the living room, "No..."

She bit her lip. Where is he? "Sasuke…"

_Swush. Tug. Boog. Wush._

She turned around. _'Oh. How could I not think of that? Baka, Sakura.'_ "Of course he's outside." She trudged towards the backdoor.

"Sasuke…?" She softly called out to him.

She looked through the trees, wondering if he's over there. She paused and waited for the sound she heard a while ago to come again. But it didn't come. _'I don't feel good about this'_, she thought, so she went down the porch and trotted towards the trees when two soft arms gently pulled her backwards.

"Eh?" She turned her neck to peek.

"Hey."

"H-hey…" She stuttered. _'I just stuttered again because of him, - he's my husband now for pete's sake!- how embarrassing. But how can I not stutter when he's lips are on my neck.'_

"How was your sleep?" He spoke, and she felt his breath on her skin.

"Not good." She turned to face him and pouted.

"Hn. Why not?" He scowled as he held her face in his hands.

'_It feels so good.'_ She sighed.

"Well," She started. "First, I was woken up early by that blinding sun again and when I turned around so I could sleep again, I couldn't sleep again because, because," She paused to look up at him. "…because, you weren't there!"

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, 'bout that." He caressed her cheeks. "Just doing some training."

"I know. I mean, I- just now. How silly of me to not know. I just worried for nothing-" She stopped in mid-sentence as his thumb touched her lips.

He smiled and she felt her heart flutter. "Hn. Sorry for worrying you." He touched his forehead to hers, still touching her lips with his fingers.

Before she noticed anything, his soft lips suddenly replaced them. She felt her knees go jelly. He cupped her face again, prolonging the kiss. She raised her arms, wrapping it on his neck when he stopped her, holding her hands back in place.

She frowned at him.

He smirked. "You wouldn't want to do that."

"And why not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. I just finished training and I'm covered in sweat." He stated like it was the most obvious thing as he looked at himself.

"Well, I don't mind." She tried to hug him again when he stopped her again. "What? I like Sasuke's smell whatever he smells!" She frowned.

He laughed again. That laugh, it just makes her heart jump.

She sighed and dropped her hands. "I want to hug Sasuke." She looked down.

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Tch. I'll really hug you right now."

"Sure." She beamed and held out her arms for the hug.

He smirked and patted her head. "No. You can hug me as much as you want later." He turned and headed inside.

"Promise, promise, promise?" She giggled as she nagged him, following inside.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Okay! Go and take a bath now, Sasuke! Don't take too long, 'kay?" She drove him towards the bathroom, giving him a peck just before he closed the door.

-

**Sasuke**

He walked out from the bathroom with his shirt half on. Drying his hair with the towel, he slid one arm on the sleeves and looked for her.

Awhile ago, he thought she would strike towards him the moment he opened the door. "Hn." He looked around the room.

'_Aah, there she is.'_ He almost rolled his eyes when he saw her. He walked towards her and stooped down beside her.

"So much for the hug, huh." He whispered towards her still form as he carefully stroked her hair. Her even breathing was the only sound that answered him.

Sasuke sighed and leaned towards her. What would he have expected of her? He felt himself smirk at her antics. Really, did he just expect the hug from her? He shook his head, getting back his serious face. Uchihas don't anticipate hugs. Really. Uchihas don't hug.

He returned his gaze towards her face –the one he treasures-, brushing some misplaced strands. Trailing his fingers along her cheeks to her lips, he just stared at it. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her if it weren't for the drop on the pillow from his hair that brought him back to consciousness.

He smirked again. Maybe _one_ Uchiha can break the rule. He climbed up the bed beside her and reached out for her. He held her close to me. Her body felt fragile in my arms, like he could easily break her.

He just stared at her beautiful face, enjoying the view. The thought that this beautiful view can only be seen by him, he admitted to himself, is quite amusing. Hn.

As she felt his warmth, she snuggled closer to him. A smile appeared on her features. "Sasuke…"

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her head. "Hn. Sleep tight, Sakura."

-

-

**NORMAL**

"Give it."

"No."

"Give it."

"No!" Giggling echoed inside the house.

"It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing at it. Promise!"

"Then let me have it." Grunt.

"No! You're so cute when you were a kid, Sasuke! Just let me have it!" Sakura held out the picture of a mini-Sasuke. It dangled at the tip of her fingers.

Sasuke hissed. "Cute eh?" his eyebrow twitched at the childish statement that was used to describe_ him_.

"Uh-uh." Sakura grinned at him.

"No. Give it." He reached out for it.

Sakura was surprised at his launch and immediately extended her hand that was holding the photo. It was obvious that it was useless because Sasuke's hand can easily reach that even if she does that. So she did the only thing that came to her mind. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek to distract him.

Effectively, Sasuke_ was_ distracted. He turned to stare at her, at her lips. Sakura gulped. Sasuke lifted one side of his lips before slowly closing the small gap between them.

Sakura, still shocked and then became dazed, suddenly felt drained and flushed from the lingering kiss that just took place. "Uh…"

Sasuke just watched her then smirked, dangling a piece of paper in his hands. Sakura stared at it for a while before realizing that he just got back his picture from her. "EH? That's not fair, Sasuke!"

Sasuke got up from her, sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. "Hn. What's not fair?"

"That! I was the one who was supposed to distract you, not the other way around!" she whined and stomped her feet childishly on the bed. She crossed her arms, a pout visible on her lips, sniffing.

"Was it my fault that I'm better in distracting?" He smirked and stood up.

Sakura frowned even more, looking at him with her ultimate weapon –her cute and irresistible pleading face- and then she suddenly felt something fell in front of her. She reached for it and instantly looked up at him.

"Tch. Don't let anybody see it." Sasuke muttered and walked out of the room, hands shoved into his pockets.

Sakura couldn't stop the smile shining on her face. "Promise!" she beamed and looked at the picture. She grinned and peeked at Sasuke. When the coast was clear she stole a quick kiss at the mini Sasuke, giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke suddenly appeared on the door making Sakura jump in surprise.

"Don't give me heart attack!"

"With my kiss?" he closed the door before the soaring pillow came in contact with his face.

"Bleh!"

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Sakura woke up in a jolt. "SASUKE!"

A thud was heard beside her and she turned to see Sasuke on the ground scratching his head. "What the-?" He asked grumpily, scrubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." He mumbled some incoherent time that made her turn her head and look herself.

Her mouth almost dropped. "Five o'clock!!!!"

"Why are you screaming anyway?" Sasuke got up from the ground.

"Flight!"

"Flight?"

"FLIGHT!"

"Huh…"

"Our flight for the island!"

"Oh."

"Don't just stand there, Sasuke! We only got one hour! Ugh, I feel dizzy." She almost stumbled on her feet the instant she got up.

"What do I do?" He tilted his head in a cute way. She shook her head, no time to think about that.

"Pack our things!"

"What will you do?"

"Fix myself." She stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. She raised an eyebrow to ask him what the problem with it was.

"Well, that's fair." He muttered.

She beamed at him. "I love you!!" She noted and pushed him towards their cabinet. She paused by the door and felt for her head, still quite sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and touched her mouth, going straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura just hope Sasuke packed the right things. She turned to look at the man beside her who was holding a newspaper up then back at Sasuke, who was carrying our bags. "Sasuke, did you-"

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and flipped her phone open with her right hand- the other holding Sasuke. "Yes?"

"_Sakura?"_

"Ino! I forgot to call! I was so in a hurry and all!"

"_Figured. I knew I should've called earlier to remind you but I didn't really think you would forget. But for pete's sake, you did forget, Sakura!"_ the blabbering flowed from the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, Ino. No need to get all worked up about it. Poor baby Miro-chan." She sighed and pictured her bestfriend with a swelling tummy. _'Yep, my bestfriend's pregnant and I'm so excited about it. Being a godmother, can you imagine that?'_

Sakura sighed. "I know, Ino, I'll take care, yeah. You too and take care of my goddaughter, 'kay? Tell Shikamaru that I entrust you both to him now. Sure, I'll call you. Bye!" She flipped her phone shut.

That took so long that she didn't even notice that they're already in the plane now. Sasuke sat on the window seat. Her eyes stayed on him as she stared. He was so beautiful, the rays of the setting sun reflecting on his face preventing her from turning away. Unconsciously, she just stared at him even until she was seated too.

"Hn. You can stop drooling over me." He spoke, not even turning to look.

She instantly closed her mouth which –she didn't even notice- was open. Of course, he would know. He always does. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her seat, acting indifferently. "Who's drooling over who..." She muttered, crossing her arms.

He smirked. "Is it me?"

She smiled knowingly and turned to face him. "I don't know. Is it?"

"_Me_ drooling over _you_?" he leaned on the seat divider, towards her.

"Uh-huh, maybe." She shrugged.

"Hn. Maybe." He nodded. A quite amused smile playing on his lips.

She scoffed. "It's really _not_ maybe." She slid her hand into his and leaned towards him, closing her eyes. "I'm sleepy…"

"So sleep."

"Hm..."

"Hn. I'll wake you."

"I love you."

"Me too."

" 'Night." She smiled.

"Goodnight." He said and she felt his lips touch her hair. She sighed dreamily.

* * *

"Wow, it's great to visit here again! Ne, Sasuke?" Sakura held Sasuke's hand, swinging them together. They were back at the island where they had their first honeymoon- where they were _supposed_ to have their first honeymoon. Unfortunately, they weren't in good _good_ terms then.

Sasuke just stared off ahead. "Hn."

Sakura frowned at his lack of response. "Honestly, Sasuke, can't you just fake enthusiasm for me?" She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

He was surprised; he caught her elbow just in time and twirled her around to face him. He stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He looked at her seriously.

She looked up at him. Biting her lip as she decided if she'd forgive him and then her eyes lit up at the sight of something behind him. "I will if…" she started. "You'd buy me that 100 scoop of ice cream!" she squealed in excitement and dragged him along without waiting for his reply.

* * *

They walked, hand in hand again, beside the bay where they've watched the sunset back then when they first came there. Sakura took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air.

"Aah. It's so good! Fresh air! I want to live here! Don't you, Sasuke, ne, ne?" She tasted her tower of ice cream.

"Yeah." He stared off into the distance.

She frowned. _'Well at least, he answered.'_ "Ne, what are you thinking about?"

"You." He glanced.

She blushed at that but quickly covered it up. "Why, I'm already beside you. How could you still think of me, huh? Unless you're thinking of other girls?" She bit her lip and frowned.

He scowled almost immediately.

"Is it Karin-chan?"

He looked alarmed in his Sasuke-_way_ which was a _slight_ widening of his eyes. "What? We've already talked about that-"

"Just kidding!" She cut him off and grinned, stopping right in front of him. "I'm not worried. Because I know, you'll only love me, right?" She lifted their intertwined hands and placed the back of her hand at his face, her face showing purity and innocence.

Sasuke almost blushed as he turned away and started walking, dragging her along. He pulled her suddenly and enveloped her in his warm arms, holding her tightly.

"Hn. Good."

She smiled contentedly, bringing up her own arms and hugging back. Sasuke will be Sauske, alright.

* * *

"_Stay here and wait for me." _He had said with his serious-follow-me-or-else face and left without any other words or gestures other than a kiss. That's why Sakura was right there at a bench waiting for who-knows-until-when and bored to death.

"Ugh. What's taking him so long? I need to pee already! I'll just call him." She took her cellphone from her hand bag and quickly dialed 1.

_Ring. Ring._ Was heard from the other line and then she heard something. Something was moving beside her. She opened her bag. There it was. "Great, he left his phone with me."

She sighed. "I really need to pee already!!"

She frowned and took a stone.

* * *

She walked out of the toilet room. "Aah. It feels great!" She stretched out her arms and faced the mirror. "Wow washrooms here are great and all."

"Woah," she looked at herself. "I look like a mess." She blinked at her unruly pink tresses.

When she walked out of the store- the one where she pleaded if she could use the washroom, droplets were already falling from the sky. "Eh?"

* * *

"O-oh no… I left t-the other bags, stupid S-Sakura." Sakura stood under a roofed store, shaking. The rain was pouring. "S-Sasuke… w-where are you?"

"O-uch," Someone bumped into her. More and more people came running beside her for cover under the shed. It was getting crowded. She moved aside a little and bumped into a lady with kid on her back. "Oh, I'm so s-sorry…" She muttered and looked at the baby.

He was staring at her with wide black eyes, saliva glistening in his cute mouth. She remembered Sasuke's picture. She smiled, her eyes softening. "Hey there," She touched his chubby fingers. The boy just continued to stare at her. She wondered how Sasuke would react if he was a baby, she wanted to know.

The boy suddenly poked her cheeks and forehead. "Ow," She moved back a little and the boy giggled. Sakura blinked, maybe like that. Sasuke would also do that to her. She couldn't help but giggle along. The mother smiled at her, she bowed in return as the mother and son left when who seemed to be the father came with an umbrella.

The boy waved goodbye to her. She smiled and waved back. He was so cute and it struck something deep inside of her. It quickly disappeared as she remembered their things that were left out in the cold rain. "Oh n-no, Sasuke's going t-to k-kill me."

She stared at the rain. "What will I do?" She felt like crying.

* * *

She decided to go back instead to where he left her even with the pouring rain. "E-eh? O-our things are g-gone…" She felt her eyes drooping from the water dripping from her hair. She felt like collapsing but fought and looked around. It was hazy and she couldn't clearly see where their bags could be.

She felt her knees going weak.

"SAKURA!!"

She turned around and looked for him. There he was, running towards her with an umbrella. Her vision was blurred already. "Sa--suke…"

Everything went black.

* * *

"Uh…"

"Oy."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "S-Sasuke?" She looked around her. It was white. "H-Heaven?"

"It's a hospital, baka." He was scowling. She stared at him then at his hand that was grasping hers tightly.

"H-ho-ho…" she didn't get to finish her word because she was suddenly entrapped in his tight hug and there was something about it that made her feel that he was really worried. "S-s-sorry…" she muttered.

He sighed and cupped her face. "Could you please be careful? I don't know if I could leave you alone again if you do things like this. What were you thinking running through that hard-pouring rain?" he frowned.

She stared up at him and slightly tilted her head to the side. "B-but you said _'Stay here and wait for me'._" She imitated how he had said it.

Sasuke just stared at her. "I did."

"S-see! See!"

He frowned and pinched her cheeks hard, playing with her face. "Do I still have to make it clear that you don't have to do that when it's raining hard?"

"Well…" Sakura forced a smile and scratched her head, rubbing her cheeks.

"I guess that's a yes for people like you." Sasuke sighed and turned away.

"Hey, what do you mean by that!" She pouted.

Sasuke swiftly leaned towards her, catching her off-guard and touching his lips to hers. Sakura clearly was surprised.

"Let me guess…" he started as he parted from her, brushing her hair aside. "You were worried about our things you left?"

"Eh… H-how did you know, Sasuke?"

"Knew it." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad? I'm sorry I left them. I thought I could go back immediately and I thought I could do that if I just leave them there. And I'm so sorry, don't be mad…"

Sasuke just stared at her and suddenly pulled her head to him. "Stop it. Stop saying things like I'm mad over those things, I'm like this because you even thought that. Things like that aren't anything close to your importance…stupid."

Sakura was surprised and her heart skipped a beat. "Sasuke…"

"Remember that, could you?"

Sakura looked at him leaning her forehead to his. "Un." She nodded and smiled. She quickly tackled him in a tight hug. "I love you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. "About the things…" he pointed to their side, piled bags were there, _their _piled bags. "See, you left a letter right?" He lifted a piece of tissue paper with a _'SASUKE! I REALLY NEED TO PEE IF YOU'RE HERE ALREADY TAKE CARE OF OUR BAGS!'_ written with a what seemed to be a marker.

"Oh…" She remembered. "Right." She nodded.

Sasuke almost fell off his seat. "Just that?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Smile.

Stare.

Smile.

Stare.

Frown.

Raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Hn. Doing what?"

"Ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"You seem like it."

"-but I'm not." He continued.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He looked at her innocently. "Smile!" She pulled his cheek getting anxious.

"Hey." He pulled his face away, rubbing his cheeks and scowling at her.

She blinked her eyes at him. Blink. Blink. Blink. "Pfft!" She laughed lightly. "Sasuke, so cute!"

"It's not funny." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, crossing his legs and looking away, hiding the light shade on his cheeks. He always detested being called cute.

Sakura was already going red as she tried hard to control her laughter.

"You aren't going to stop?" Shadows appeared on the Uchiha's face.

Sakura bit her lip. "Uh-oh!" She immediately hid herself under the hospital covers.

Sasuke grinned evilly and caught her frame through the covers.

"I'm not laughing anymore, promise!!" Sakura yelled through the cloth, obviously controlling her mirth.

"I can still hear it." Sasuke stated deadpan. He grabbed her and slightly poked her sides.

"Uwah! Haha- Wah, Sasuke!- hahaha- no, stop- haha- please- I'm not-haha- gonna laugh at you any- hahaha –more!- Eep, hahaha- Stop- hahaha- please!!"

Sakura removed the covers from her head, her hair all messy and tangled and sticking to her red face. She breathed heavily, obviously exhausted from the laughing. She stared at Sasuke who seemed quite amused at her face. He was scoffing at her.

She pouted at him then leaned her head on his shoulder to rest. She smiled as she smelt his scent. "Hm, I like Sasuke's smell…"

"Hn." Sasuke combed his hand through her hair. Then suddenly something grumbled. Sasuke smirked. "You hungry?"

Sakura bit her lip, her face all red. "Un." She nodded slowly.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her on the cheek when the hospital door opened.

* * *

-

-

-

-

"Hm? Ne, where are we going, Sasuke?" Sakura swung their twined hands.

"Hn."

"To Tanaka-baa-san?" She beamed.

"Hn, not quite."

"Eh, not quite? I don't get you." She placed a baffled face.

"What's new?" He glanced at her and smirked.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Mean!"

He smiled which made Sakura's heart skip a beat. "Sasuke," She said in a serious tone.

Sasuke noticed it and turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't smile like that to other girls, okay?" She held his face and said in a serious expression, which looked cute to Sasuke.

"Don't be silly." He scoffed and patted her head.

"I'm not being silly! Promise me!"

"Hn."

"You promise?"

"What?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She smiled. Then she remembered something that made her heart leap as she stared at him, her smile spreading across her lips. She needed to tell Sasuke, but was quite worried of the outcome. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she noticed something.

"Hey, where are we now?" She asked in surprise, her sudden thought a while ago went to the back of her head. They stopped in front of a not quite huge but elegant house in the middle of bunch of trees. "Eh, what's this?"

"Hn. We're home." Sasuke muttered to her.

"By home, you mean…" She turned towards the beautiful house. "THIS IS OURS?"

* * *

"Wow…" Sakura ran around the round gasping and shrieking. She went upstairs and downstairs- at every room. "Wow…" She repeated.

"Sasuke…" She went up to him.

Sasuke was also observing the house. "Hn?"

"But… why? Why did you suddenly buy this?"

"Why? You wanted to live here, right?"

"Eh? So you just bought a house in an instant?!" Her eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked at her expression. "Let's see…" He looked at his watch. "Hn, almost time."

He smiled at her, claiming her lips for a moment and surprised Sakura. "Oofph-"

After some seconds, Sasuke pulled away but was not too far. "Happy Birthday, Sakura." He whispered.

"Eh…?" Sakura tilted her head. She looked at the clock which just stroke to twelve in the midnight then everything went black.

"Eh, the lights went out!" Sakura gasped through the roaring storm that she'd just notice now.

"Come here," Sasuke reached out for her.

* * *

Candles flickered in front of her as she saw her cake. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. "Thank you… Sasuke." She whispered. The house was just lighted now with the light from her cake.

"Hn. Sorry you're away with your friends now."

"It's alright." She pulled away and stared at him. "Although it would be nice if I could also celebrate with them." She said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, you will."

Sakura titlted her head at him.

Sasuke nodded. "I had a hard time convincing Ino in moving her surprise party for you tomorrow."

"Eh, you went through that?" Sakura giggled. "It must be hard on you. Poor you,"

"I know it'd be worth it." Sasuke smirked claiming Sakura's lips again.

Sakura giggled as she tried to pull away. "Hey, stop it. Let's eat my cake first. I always feel really really hungry nowadays." She paused thoughtfully. "This is my favorite, how'd you know?"

"I know everything about you." He shrugged at her.

"Really now." She smiled giving him a peck on the cheeks. "I know you do. Sasuke, thank you."

"Hn. Anything for you." He pulled her close again, still possessive of his properties.

* * *

The two lay down on the floor, watching the rain pour and slid down the big window on their new living room. It was such a beautiful house.

Sakura was so happy. "It's so beautiful…" She leaned against Sasuke.

"Hey," She sat up from him and faced him.

"What?"

"I…Sasuke," She held his face in her hands. "Thank you…"

He nodded. "Hn. I told you-"

"Sasuke… you gave a much more better _better_ gift than anyone could give,"

"…?"

Sakura smiled and gestured him to come closer. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Wave. Wave. Sakura closed the gap from her lips and his ear, whispering something.

Sasuke turned to face her in reflex. He just stared at her. Blink. Blink. "No way."

Sakura's smile that was plastered all over her face almost disappeared. Did he not want it? She was about to turn away when Sasuke grabbed her back, hugging her tightly but carefully. "Is it… true?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded through his shoulder.

He scoffed. "I'm… glad."

Sakura's eyes widened.

He kissed her lightly. "Thank you."

Sakura felt tears from her eyes. She smiled.

Sasuke leaned down to her tummy, also planting a kiss. He stared at it for some seconds then looked up at her. He looked like an eager child.

Then his brows furrowed. "Hey… why are you crying?"

"I thought… you didn't like it." She sniffed.

Sasuke smiled and wiped her tears, leaning her head closer to him, stroking her hair. "Tch. Silly, how could you even think about _that_."

Sakura sobbed. "I don't know, I just get so emotional these days." She pouted.

"Hn, that'd be a problem." Sasuke thought suddenly and paused.

Sakura frowned at him.

He chuckled, gathering her back into his arms. "No problem an Uchiha can't take care of, of course." Sakura let out a laugh at that. "Hn. I'm… really glad, alright."

He pulled away and stared at her then turned away. "Never think of that again, got it?"

Sakura wiped her tears and nodded at him. "Un." She brought up her hand, lightly touching his shaded cheeks.

"Hn. I love you," Sasuke kissed her.

"You love us?" Sakura smiled.

"Hn." He nodded. "Both of you." He brushed away some strands of her hair.

Sakura tackled him in a tight hug. "I will always love both of you too, Sasuke. Always, _always_."

She looked down at her tummy. "Did you hear that, baby? Did you here what your dad said? We love you so much. I'm sure you do too." She touched it lightly and then looked up at Sasuke.

He was staring, so amazed. Then he broke off of his trance and smiled clumsily. "Dad… sounds nice."

Sakura blinked at him then she giggled. "Oh, Sasuke, she moved!"

"Really? She… is it a girl?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Then maybe it's a boy. Hey, it really moved."

"It did, right! I don't know if it's a boy either."

"Either way, is fine."

"Yeah. Hope it gets your looks, though."

"Will it look good with your pink hair?"

"Eh, that'd be weird. I don't want our child to be bullied at school for that!"

"Just they try to do that. They're dead meat."

Giggle. "I bet they would be."

"Hn. Pink is fine-looking, I should say."

Giggle again. "I so love you, Sasuke!"

"Me too."

"Kiss me?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him.

Sasuke smirked and caught her face in his hands, pulling her close. "Sure thing."

Sakura smiled at the kiss. _'Do you feel it? Your dad's love? It feels nice, ne, baby?'_ Sakura's hand touched her stomach again.

-

-

_'…Sasuke and my baby.'_

-

-

* * *

**AN:** Comments, reactions, suggestions? :]


End file.
